Private Investigators
by LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: Lydia and Danny go Private Investigator on Stiles after he asks them one to many times if they find him attractive. Their results are that apparently yes, he is and he's completely oblivious to all of it and their pack's a little messed up.
1. Chapter 1

AN: If you read any of my other stories, you probably know I'm a bit of a pushover/people please/enabler which means that when an amazing reviewer says something, they get it. Evilanimegenious is the genius behind this idea in my PM Inbox, so this is because of and for evilanimegenious, who's awesome beyond words.

Summary: Lydia and Danny go Private Investigator on Stiles after he asks them one to many times if they find him attractive. Their results are that apparently yes, he is and he's completely oblivious to all of it and their pack's a little messed up.

I should mention this takes place before season three but it has Kira, Ethan and Aiden in it...it's just a mess. I'm so sorry but you know what we need something a bit cheerier.

* * *

It's a question, a simple question, a five-worded question that stems completely off of Stiles' own curiosity. It's not like he means anything when he asks it, he's just slightly curious, okay so slightly is a huge understatement, he's extremely curious. And it's not like there is any harm in asking the question, it's not like he expects that if either of them do, somehow, find him attractive that means it's okay to make any further advances towards them. This is about as far as he'd go in order to date them because he doesn't think that there's anything to be attracted to when he looks in the mirror. Not that he had low self-esteem or anything, he knew he wasn't bad looking. It was just compared to some of the other guys at school he was average at best. He had no issues with it, he just wondered if other people thought he was attractive too, who better to ask than two of his pack that are probably the hottest and best with getting guys. Danny and Lydia but maybe he should've eased up on the questioning so much, they just never gave an answer. That made him think that they probably found him attractive, why else withhold such important information from him and yes, this information was so important it was almost valuable and would probably be marked classified. But so far it's unsolved information. Even Scott hasn't answered him, not that he asks Scott a lot. Scott wouldn't know. Scott's not good at this kind of stuff.

He's also learned not to ask in pack because...well, magical werewolf hearing. He learned his lesson the summer Jackson was back in town and overheard. He always thought Derek would be the scariest werewolf he knew to pin him to a wall but no, Jackson growling at him and pinning him against the wall with his claws just pricking skin almost scared him to death. Lydia and Danny laughed at him and coaxed Jackson that Stiles was just curious. He still gets texts from Jackson that read 'do you find ME attractive? Yeah, cause I'm everyone's type.' and hell if Stiles could deny that he would. However, if he tried to deny that the werewolves would pick up on his lying and that's one embarrassment he'd rather avoid. But it stops him from asking when the pack is around and they still don't know what's going on between the four. Stiles isn't going to tell any of them any time soon, trust him, he's not willing to and he knows the other three won't either. He has blackmail on them, he has blackmail on this entire pack and it's not that they're all werewolves. He could destroy more than their Beacon Hills social life if he wanted to and none of them - except Danny,Scott, Lydia and Jackson – actually know about it as they don't need to know about it. But they should know because, come on, he's Stiles, they should know better.

None of that keeps him from asking in school, sitting behind or next to or in front of one of them, sometimes both of them. He's very bold, it's not something he needs to keep hushed about or hide. They know, he knows they talk about it. He's heard them talk about it. So, why should he pretend like he only asks one? He didn't think they'd team up against him and try to figure the answer to the question out. Hell, he didn't even think they'd put effort into answering him, let alone stalking him to figure out if he's attractive or not. That's what it was, it was stalking not being private investigator's. Call it what you will but it's still stalking and to be honest, he's happy with their response.

* * *

"You guys never answered me," Stiles says, leaning forward to whisper at both of them. Lydia and Danny both raise their heads, faces conveying the same annoyed expression in different details. "Do you find me attractive?" Danny looks towards Lydia who looks back towards him, blinking slowly and pursing her lips as she turns, raising her brows when she meets Danny's eyes. Stiles leans closer, expecting an answer when the bell rings. He huffs out an irritated breath when he doesn't get an answer.

"We'll find out for you." Lydia says before walking away, leaving him confused behind them until the teacher clears her throat in front of him. He's quick to scramble after them but by the time he gets out into the hallway they're nowhere in sight. What the hell did that mean? He walks away from the class and misses the two pack members hiding behind a locker and a book. The book lowering so eyes could follow his retreating figure and a smirk forming on red lips. "Well, shall we go find out if Stiles is attractive?"

"We'll give him a full-report on our findings when we're done." Danny grabs a notebook from his locker and turns to Lydia, holding it out to her. She accepts it, perfectly polished nails standing out against the black covering. She smiles.

"Step one:" She reads. "Grocery shopping." Never let it be said Lydia didn't care about her friends and that's what Stiles was, her friend. So for his sake – and partially her's and Danny's sanity – they would tell him who thought he was attractive and who didn't. Full report, as many pages and days as it took. And every Tuesday, Stiles goes grocery shopping at the supermarket in the plaza near the outskirts of town. The whole pack knows because he usually calls Derek beforehand in case the pack needs anything when he goes. Which Derek doesn't condone but that's probably because of his awkward, massive hard-on for the teen. Or maybe Derek just had an awkward, massive hard on for any emotionally messed up teen. Seriously, why else would he stalk teenagers and bite them in order to get them to spend more time with him? He can't be _that_ lonely. What did he do in New York, sit inside while his sister made a living for him? That's highly unbelievable. But at least he wasn't as bad as his psychotic uncle.

By the time Lydia and Danny see Stiles' jeep pull into a parking spot in the lot they're disguised perfectly, or as close to perfect as they're going to get. Lydia looks like a French model, hair hidden under a scarf and eyes behind dark sunglasses. Her normal heels were ditched for some comfortable flats and she wore a tight pair of blue jeans with a fancy top she bought three days ago. Danny, on the other hand, is dressed like a complete slob. He's got a pair of loose gray sweatpants on and a black hoodie with the hood thrown over his head, hiding his eyes with a simple small, barely noticeable, downward tilt of his head. He's always wearing a pair of sneakers, messed up from sports and some scraping on the ground prior to Stiles arriving when Lydia deemed it not enough. Stiles slams the door of his jeep shut and Lydia grabs a small pad for notes, Danny keeping his cell phone out in order to type down any observations he makes. They've planned this all out. Hours or planning how to look normal and not get caught by Stiles, thanking all Alpha's that none had thought Stiles hip was a nice place to sink their fangs into.

Lydia goes in first, finding Stiles easily in the pasta aisle. She keeps an eye on him as his eyes scan the shelves, she completely misses the slightly older gentleman coming up behind him. She's not the only one as Stiles jerks a mile when the man's hand grazes his hip reaching for the pasta.

"Sorry." She hears the blond, older man say to him, lips upturning to smile at Stiles who nods. "Didn't mean to scare you, I just needed to grab this pasta."

"No, it's fine." Stiles says back and Lydia's quick to jot down how the man slips off his wedding ring in order to pocket it when he reaches past Stiles' head again. "I'll just, go over here." Stiles says and Lydia's jaw drops as he moves, completely oblivious to the man's eyes as they roamed appreciatively over his retreating form. Stiles reaches out when he's far away from the man, grabbing two boxes of pasta before lowering and grabbing another one. Lydia pushes her cart slowly and when Stiles leaves the aisle she purposely smashes her cart into the guy, who glares at her but she just raises an eyebrow back at him. Glancing to find Danny standing near Stiles, making it look like he was staring down at his phone while he followed Stiles down another aisle. This was going to take all day, she decides, pushing her cart down the next aisle, now following both boys. She's quick to go past Stiles, who looks at her for a second before shrugging and turning his attention back to the shelves. Thankful she hasn't blown her cover, she continues, waiting for Stiles to finish at that aisle.

"Excuse me?" She hears a familiar voice and jumps looking to Stiles and raising her brows, knowing if she talked, she'd blow her cover for sure. "Hi, can I just get by you real quick to grab...okay...thanks." She's quick to move from his way, afraid of blowing her secret but he just seems to shake his head and frown. The two follow him down every aisle, marking down anything that happens between him and another person, though there are hardly any people here. On a Tuesday, after school. She loses Stiles sometime close to the refrigerated area but is glad to find Danny tapping his foot annoyed behind Stiles in line at check-out. She continues down an aisle, trusting Danny to write down the encounter for her later. Danny looks up when Stiles smiles at the check-out lady, who's maybe a senior or junior in high school but seems to swoon at the smile.

"Afternoon Stiles." She greets, Lyla is her name, according to the name tag she wears on her uniform. Her voice is bright and cheery, cheeks painted a slight pink and smile wide.

"Hi, Lyla, how's school going?" Stiles says back, over the beeps of her slowly scanning each product. Danny narrows his eyes slightly, even he could see the obvious flirt in the girl when she leans forward slightly, smiling at him and blinking a bit.

"It's going real good,I'd love to have your bright personality on campus." Stiles beams back at her, eyes falling to Danny for a second. So maybe a freshman in college then.

"That's really sweet of you." He tells her, smiling. "How are things going with that girl...uh Brianna...was it?"

"Yeah," The girl pouts as Stiles puts the few objects scanned into the bag. "She's still acting like a high school student, no offense. You're too mature, I forget sometimes you're supposed to be in high school." He looks up to her and smiles, eying the rest of his stuff. Is Stiles doing this on purpose? "she told several kids that I was sleeping with this guy on campus who's like four times my age and some people believe her." Stiles whistles.

"You should probably embrace it, be a gold digger with independence." He tells her and she laughs, loudly and Stiles just grins back, looking a bit unsure. Danny can't help but press his fingers to his eyes and pull them to the bridge of his nose. If Stiles didn't realize this was flirting he was the most oblivious, dense person Danny's ever known.

"You're so sweet, Stiles, it's hard to find a guy like you." She tells him, reaching over to squeeze his bicep, Danny's unsure if she was doing it to flirt or just out of sheer desperation but he's pretty sure she got some enjoyment out of that. Stiles smiles and pats her hand, continuing to bag his stuff, though she's stopped scanning to touch him. "You always listen to me." Stiles looks up at her a little unsure.

"You alright?" He asks her and Danny can actually feel himself becoming annoyed and deciding people don't come grocery shopping on this day at this hour purely because this was the hardest thing to watch. The poor girl was trying so hard and Stiles was...he was completely blind to her advances. All he'd have to do is say the word and she'd probably strip for him right here and Stiles had _no clue _his affect on her.

"Yeah, just thinking about my last boyfriend." Stiles nods at her and smiles.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find another one. There's a guy out there for you." Her eyes light up and Danny sees the cliché of every romcom unfold in front of him. The girl's crush telling her that and her thinking it means he's the one, right before she found her actual 'one'.

"You really think so, Stiles?" He nods to her and Danny wants to bash Stiles' head against the counter for blindly leading her on.

"I know so but I need to hurry back home, sorry." She just smiles and is quick to finish scanning and yes, Danny notices the several products Stiles gets for free. Stiles doesn't seem to notice as he bags them, if he does he doesn't say anything just smiles and hurries back to swipe his card. "It was nice talking to you Lyla, see you in a few weeks."

"Bye, Stiles, it was nice seeing you." She purrs the last word out to him as she leans over to watch him leave, eyes glued to his ass until the doors close behind him and Danny clears his throat.

"What?" She snaps and Danny has half the mind to call her pathetic instead he raises his brow and watches Lydia leave after Stiles. She got in line after him and still left before him. How was that even fair? Lyla, he mentally growls.

* * *

Step Two: School Hallway

This one took a little more planning but they had to make sure none of the werewolves were in school, so there might've been a lie about hunters that made Derek and Scott keep them from going but that's just details. Lydia and Danny will later tell them that it was just regular animal hunters and everything will go back to normal. Stiles looks like a little lost at first, from their positions on the other side of the hallway, they wonder if he's going to bail school and guilt fills them. They feel a little bad because he looks a little upset that no one's there but then Allison's approaching him, looking the same way and they realize they forgot to tell her. Lydia makes a face and Danny snaps a picture of three girls giggling and pointing to Stiles like he's some gorgeous celebrity they watch on TV and stalk on twitter. Lydia texts Allison that she's ruining their plan and Allison tells her how two guys and a girl whistled at Stiles and another guy 'accidentally' hit his ass. Then she tells Lydia she wants in or she'll tell Stiles everything.

"Allison's in." Lydia says without hesitation. Allison would be a great asset to their investigations, she was perfect to help and besides, what was one extra set of eyes? It certainly couldn't do any harm. Having a werewolf to catch up on conversations probably would've been a smarter idea but to be honest the wolves aren't really all that good at keeping secrets. In fact, Stiles was the best at keeping secret. Which sucked because they couldn't use him for this. But it was weird because he was really bad at lying, you knew he was lying but you still wouldn't know what he was doing or what was going on until the last possible second or he decided to share his information with you. It didn't really make much sense.

Lydia watches as Allison leaves Stiles and the boy shuts his locker, walking into the small crowd of students, her eyes land on a petite brunette who grabs a few papers before running and crashing into Stiles, who instantly tries to reach for her, just grabbing one little wrist in what had to be a bone-crushing grip with how thin the wrist was. The brunette didn't mind, she just smiled up at Stiles, who seemed to be spewing apologies even though it was her fault. He helped her pick up her papers and books, handing them to her and Lydia itched to get closer as the girls mouth moved. Apparently, Stiles said something funny in return as the girl laughed at him, a genuine laugh that didn't seem at all forced. Stiles grinned and then pointed down the hall, towards the staircase and up. Lydia frowned and watched as she nodded and walked away from him. So maybe it wasn't on purpose but Danny nudged her when she looked away.

"Wait, she's not done yet." Danny tells her and Lydia looks up to see the petite brunette look over to Stiles and her friend run over to giggle with her. She didn't get it.

* * *

Step Three: Angry Werewolves(which wasn't really factored in at first because we didn't think we'd have to deal with angered werewolves...we should've planned better)

So, maybe showing up immediately after school wasn't such a great idea but Stiles had excitedly grabbed them when he saw them and explained about this amazing mythical creature he read about online that he _had _to ask Derek about. They didn't even have time to complain. Not because he walked too fast and dragged them with him but because he didn't shut up about it until the car was parked in front of the building. Seriously, every time he talks on one of his rambles the group tries to figure out if he has a special way to breathe during them and if he had it all planned out in his head. He still surprises them with the amount of words that run out of his mouth as he talks. It should be considered a talent or at least win some world record, damn.

"You lied to us!?" Scott yells when the four get in and all of them go wide eyed, Stiles' lips immediately snapping shut. Lydia and Danny then both did their best to play innocent while Allison and Stiles just looked confused.

"Wait, who lied to you?" Allison asks and Erica stood up pointing at Lydia and Danny, snarling.

"They did." She growls, eyes gleaming yellow in anger. Stiles looks over to them and shrugs, walking away to sit in between Boyd and Issac, who's looking shyly between Allison and Scott. There had been a weird triangle in between them since Issac and Allison started sort-of-but-not-really seeing each other and it drives everyone crazy at times. It's even worse when Kira's in town because then it's this really weird four-way thing no one really understands. Kira's not in town right now though, she was actually heading back from New York as they spoke but that didn't matter. The worst part was none of them were really dating, they were all dancing around each other. The werewolves could basically taste the unresolved sexual tension. Yes, Stiles knew.

At some point in all this Stiles became a comfort for Boyd and Erica, who were dating pretty heavily. They were ultimately a little dependent on each other and protective of each other since they got away from the Alpha's. The two of them did not trust Ethan or Aiden, who, after battle and battle were able to weasel their way into pack even though not one of the pack considered them pack. Out loud. It was something they were quiet about, waiting for the inevitable betrayal and change of loyalty when it came down to it. But Erica and Boyd definitely didn't agree with them as pack and ultimately had a bit of trouble accepting Scott as their Alpha. They didn't have the connection with him that they did Derek, they didn't have trust in him like they had given to Derek. So, the two of them came to Stiles because he was one of the major people they thought of – aside from family – while locked in the vault. They didn't know if he was okay after the basement and they had a connection with him, a bond that wouldn't go anywhere. While he was cuddled between them, they talk about things and one of those things is Scott, Allison, Issac and Kira's weird...square?...relationship.

"We did not!" Lydia denies, pulling a bitch face towards them while she watches Issac kind of nuzzle Stiles, she jerks her elbow into Danny's side who hisses back that he saw it.

"We can tell you're lying, princess." Cora says back and Lydia narrows her eyes.

"Alright, well it's no big deal. Whatever they lied about is clearly not a big deal because all of you are here and all of you are safe." Stiles defends, looking at all the wolves.

"Yeah, but it might've been bad. What if there was something in town?" Derek growls to them, eyebrows pulled down angrily. "What if it wasn't hunters but something after one of you? How would the two of you feel if Stiles or Allison were missing?"

"Allison can handle herself." Issac defends and Stiles gapes at him but Issac pretends not to smell the offense rolling off him.

"I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much." He says back and no one really fights with that logic. If you really thought back to it, Stiles could very clearly handle himself just fine, you didn't even need evidence to that fact. You could just examine that he's still alive in a group of werewolves and hasn't landed himself in the hospital with any broken bones. It's quite impressive. "And don't go guilt-tripping them Derek, so they told a little white lie, we all do it. I'm sure there's a reason behind." Well, that only gets them curious glances.

"Well?" Scott asks.

"What?" Danny asks back.

"Why did you lie to us?" Cora says, slowly as if explaining to a child and Lydia rolls her eyes at the female. Neither of them answer and Derek growls.

"Oh my God, who cares?" Stiles groans, standing and shoving past Derek to defend them. If he knew they were spying...privately investigating him, he probably would care but he just doesn't right now. Derek growls at him and Stiles rolls his eyes. "No one's hurt. No harm, no foul, right?" Lydia's a little upset she doesn't have her notebook with her to write down the events of the meeting. She decides there's clearly something between Erica and Stiles and Boyd but she isn't sure what it is. There are obvious feelings between Derek and Stiles, but everyone knew that. Well, except the two of them. Danny wonders if Derek would be as oblivious to flirting as Stiles is. Stiles is extremely oblivious to flirting, Danny could probably get away with it. Unless Derek used to flirt with Stiles, when they first met, back when Danny thought he was Miguel, and he gave up because Stiles was so oblivious to it.

Lydia makes a mental note of how after Erica gets hurt she's lying on the couch with her head in Stiles' lap, who is just running his fingers through her hair while talking to Allison. Erica plays with Stiles' other hand, interlacing their fingers every so often and it shocks Lydia how natural it seems. She's always wondered about Erica and Stiles but everyone knew Erica and Boyd were dating. After the past few days though, she wouldn't be surprised if Stiles was dating two people. Or the entire community of Beacon Hills. She narrows her eyes slightly, it's gotta be the hair...maybe, the human thing for the wolves. There's no way that many people have noticed Stiles before though because she would've heard about it, would've seen it. The question comes out before she can stop it.

"Do you think Stiles is attractive?" She hears the crashing of some werewolves hitting the floor and looks over to them. Scott chokes on his water from next to Issac and is staring at her with wide eyes. Ethan's gaping at her, Derek is glaring at her, Cora's trying not to laugh and Boyd looks horrified. Allison, Stiles and Danny all turn to slowly look at her. "None of you mention this." She hisses and they all stare at her, Erica frowning confused.

"Uhm...any reason why?" Aiden asks, leaning closer to her and she rolls her eyes, huffing out air and glaring at them. Stupid werewolf hearing. They were so judgmental.

"What did we miss?" Stiles hisses to Erica who is slowly sitting up to look at the smart girl and she shakes her head.

"Stiles, we should go out. We should go to like...play video games and forget pack and just be bros or something." Stiles frowns at Scott who's running over to him. Lydia will forever be grateful to Scott for protecting her from embarrassment because Stiles will not let her live this down if he finds out. She knows Scott's probably doing it for Stiles and not her but she's thankful anyway. She didn't want Stiles to think anything either.

"Bu-but...I didn't get you ask Derek about-" The door shuts behind them and Erica laughs at her, throws her head back and laughs.

"Stiles might have the biggest crush on you but I doubt he's up for a threesome with you and dickwad over there." Erica says and Lydia glares back.

"Why is he too busy with you and Boyd?" Erica flushes but growls at her, violently. Lydia just rolls her eyes, she's not afraid of them, not at this point. She doesn't know how to explain why she was curious to any of them so she just says that she saw someone hitting on him today in the hallway and she was curious. In response Derek growls and she knows it's in jealousy when Cora laughs at him. She wonders if there really is something going on with Derek and Stiles but there isn't and she knows that. That much is obvious.

* * *

Scott and Stiles are sort of arguing over the game, Stiles shoving him and growling about using his werewolf powers to distract Stiles. Scott denying it completely, even if it was sort of true. But only a little bit and Stiles totally should've kept his attention on the game not Scott's claws on the bed by his leg. It's not cheating Stiles.

"It's not cheating, Stiles, I was frustrated." He says and Stiles scoffs at him. "Issac and I have been playing a lot together." Stiles puts his controller down, suddenly more interested with the name-drop.

"You and Issac?" Scott frowns and furrows his brows over at Stiles.

"Yes, Stiles. Me and Issac. He lives here now." Stiles' eyes light up at that thought. That was true. Issac did live here now, with Scott, only a few doors down. It would've been so easy for Issac or Scott to creep out of bed and down the hall to each other. Scott and Issac. Issac and Scott. Stiles wasn't blind, their affection for each other went a little over what happened between Scott and Stiles and he knows it's not a pack thing because Scott's not with any of the other betas like this.

"That's right." Stiles murmurs. "He does live here, doesn't he? Right down the hall."

"What are you getting at?" Scott asks back, still frowning with furrowed eyebrows.

"Nothing, Scott. I'm just letting you know he lives in the same house on you, sleeping all alone in the bedroom just a few doors down." Stiles shrugs. "But I'm not getting at anything at all. You know he doesn't like small places, I bet he leaves his door open."

"Yeah, he does. What does that...Stiles, what does that have to do with anything at all?" Scott asks, looking around at the floor before looking up at him with wide eyes. "Do you like Issac?"

"No!" Stiles all but yells at his friend. "No, Scott, why would I like Issac? I mean, not that he's not attractive or anything, it's just that he's not really my type, you know? He's a nice guy and all but I wouldn't date him. You on the other hand, he could use a guy like you Scott, you could use a guy like him."

"Stiles, what are you even talking about?" Scott asks, turning towards the window when he hears Derek coming. It shouldn't be normal to assume the man will use his window to get in, seriously, his betas really need to learn to knock on doors. Yes, all of them, then again even Stiles is one to climb through a window when it gets too late. And Scott's just as guilty but it shouldn't be normal. There shouldn't have to be sneaking in between them, they were all friends.

"I'm not talking about anything Scott, I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Stiles frowns at his friend when the Alpha asks the question but he jumps a mile when a voice comes from behind him.

"Nothing's wrong. The pack's fine, I wanted to check on you two." Derek replies and Scott raises his brow at the beta while Stiles turns to glare at him.

"Don't you werewolves know about doors. They are an amazing invention that you knock on to let someone know you want to enter their house. It's called being civilized." Stiles snaps at him and Derek furrows his brows and glares back.

"Shut up." Scott rolls his eyes at both of them and looks to Derek, raising his brows.

"Is everything settled?" He asks, wondering about why Lydia would ask that question and not wanting her to lead Stiles on like he's a puppy. Because Stiles is his brother and he's been in love with Lydia since the third grade although that's been looking a bit different recently. Stiles doesn't seem to think about Lydia like a Goddess he wants to marry but rather a Goddess that he wants to be friends with and protect. Scott's seen the change, they've all kind of seen the change. Stiles spends more time talking about Derek than he does Lydia. Erica and Boyd and Issac might even be talked about more than Lydia. And Stiles was stupid if he didn't think that Scott(and the rest of Scott's pack) could smell the betas scents lingering on him in the morning or after training. Stiles was close to Scott's betas and Scott himself, so all his love for Lydia seems to have shifted to them instead, which was, to be honest, great. He liked seeing Stiles care for his betas.

"Yeah, she said she saw someone hit on Stiles and was just curious." Derek says and Stiles' eyebrows raise quickly as he ducks his head forward.

"Someone hit on me? When? Where? Why don't I know this?" He asks. "Why does she know this?" He shakes his head. "I have to call Lydia and ask. Someone hit on me." Scott grabs his wrists before he can grab his phone and pulls him to the bed.

"No, you can ask her tomorrow or the day you see her next but you're not getting hung up on someone hitting on you. You're staying here and you're going to be happy." Scott growls and eyes Derek until the beta sits on the edge of the bed, ready to stop Stiles if his Alpha asks.

"Scott." Stiles says. "Someone hit on me, how would that do anything other than make me happy?"

"Cause you'll get all hung up on it and then if it doesn't go perfect you won't be happy and today is bro-day, you aren't leaving this bed if I have to pin you here with Derek's help." Scott says and Stiles pouts.

"That's kind of unfair. That's two werewolves against one small human. That's actually extremely unfair."

"I don't care. It's bro-day." Scott fights back, they hadn't had a good bro-day in weeks and Stiles and Scott deserved on, he looks to Derek. "And Derek's staying." Derek and Stiles both go to protest but Scott just growls out "Derek's staying."

* * *

AN: Well, this got extremely out of hand. I don't even know what this is but I do know it's getting longer than I intended and I've had so many distractions it'll never get posted if I don't post it now. So I'm putting it up now and I owe you at least one more chapter. Which will, for certain be up soon as well. Feel free to put any ideas of places they should spy on Stiles, I have a few but adding to the list would be great. Hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: These always take me longer than I think they will, it was put on pause because of a family matter but here it is. Better late than never, right? So here's the second chapter for evilanimegenious' brilliant idea, with an amazing idea from kortneyfpto to have them spy on Stiles at is house. Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews, definitely did better than I thought it would. Let's see how I do.

* * *

The second Stiles wakes up he knows he's curled in between two werewolves, not because he can feel them. That's not even a thought in his head as he comes to, his eyes are still squeezed shut and he knows there are two werewolves curled around him because of how hot he is. His mind supplies it's Derek and Scott because that's how he fell asleep last night. Derek had come over and Scott had forced him to stay and playing video games with two werewolves was even less fair than playing with one werewolf. And eating with them was worse, he's still hungry, they damn well better buy him breakfast. He groans and looks down at his waist where two arms are curled around him and hands are interlocked. He tilts his head, Scott and Derek would make a ridiculously hilarious couple that he was all for, he was all for anything that made Scott happy. They were holding hands over him, it was kind of adorable. So maybe Stiles had the wrong beta in mind, maybe Scott was using Issac so he didn't make the moves on Derek. He narrows his eyes when he remembers how uncomfortable he is curled up in between the two, not that it's uncomfortable, in fact, it actually kind of feels safe, like he sort of belongs there. Well, aside from the fact he feels like he's in a sauna, he makes a mental note to take at least two werewolves with him when he goes out in the snow for any reason or anywhere with the potential of snow because, seriously, he's woken up in between many werewolves now – usually Erica and Boyd – and it always feels like a sauna. They'd be able to keep his body heat up, he should make survival guides and just write werewolves. Werewolves would probably be perfect in most situations, especially ones with no hunters involved.

He shifts again when both bodies shift closer to him and growls softly at them. He was trying to get out of this not deeper in it. He lifts his head high enough to see Melissa standing at the door with a hamper in her hand and a tilted head. He smiles at her but can't seem to get his arms out of this werewolf contraption to wave. She just nods back and leaves the laundry basket near the door, taking Stiles' nod to mean that he'll have Scott to take care of it. Great, it was one thing when she walked in on Scott and Stiles cuddling but all three of them was probably confusing as all hell. Not just for her either, Stiles was a bit confused how Scott's bed was holding three men on it. He's a little sure at least one leg would've given out at night, he's not exactly the type to sleep in one position all night long. Scott had first made him aware of this when he used to kick and hit him as a child. Then again, Scott used to be smaller and weaker than him, he's pretty sure if the two wolves wanted to keep him still they would've been able to with little to no trouble at all. He bets on the latter. He grunts and wiggles.

"Get up." He gets out and manages one arm free to pull at the interlocked hands on his stomach. "I know you can hear me so get up!" He growls and he can hear Issac laughing from the other room and flushes. Did Issac know they were like this? Had he seen them? "You guys are hot!"He whines and the laughter gets louder.

"Thanks, buddy." Scott murmurs and Stiles huffs, rolling his eyes. He gives up his struggle and glares at the ceiling.

"I hope you know you're buying me breakfast." He tells them and they shift again, closer this time and it feels almost normal. He can't help the small smile and the comfort that washes over him.

"Mmmhm, later." Scott murmurs to him, nuzzling his shoulder. "Too early." Well, he couldn't argue with that logic, no matter how slurred it was and if he snuggled a little closer to Derek, pulling Scott to him, no one minded. More importantly, no one mentioned it as he slipped unconscious once again.

* * *

Step Four: Accidental Run-in at Breakfast During A Date

Morning's are easy for Danny, especially when he has plans to go out at round 11 to get breakfast with a certain twin he kind of likes. Except he shouldn't consider it a date because the rest of the pack would probably go overprotective on them. 'Ethan's a_ wolf_, Danny's a _human_. It's not safe!' is probably how that'd go and then someone, probably Stiles because he wants to bone a lot of the werewolves or Lydia because she has had her own duo of werewolves, would fight with them that 'the fact we're _around _wolves isn't that safe now is it?' and that just seems unreasonable. He also shouldn't consider it a date because the only reason he made Ethan stop at the particular place is because he saw Derek leading Stiles into the restaurant and he'd be cussed to hell if Lydia found out he didn't investigate this. He doesn't want to hear that anytime soon to be honest. So, they park and they try to sneak in and Danny let's it slip that he's spying on Stiles to find out if he's attractive as he whips out his cellphone and looks to Ethan, who looks confused.

"They're right there." The beta replies anyway, pointing over to the trio and that just confuses Danny because why are all three of them together, this shouldn't be a friendly out-going. This should be a date because Stiles and Derek like each other, it's completely obvious. Danny was glad when he found out Derek wasn't Stiles' cousin Miguel. Even though Danny knew Derek was Derek, he was a wanted fugitive and Danny has eyes but he seriously thought they were related and that definitely made Stiles a horrible person. For two weeks every time he looked at Stiles or heard Stiles all he could think about was Stiles staying up at night, having dirty thoughts about his fugitive cousin and that made Danny extremely uncomfortable.

"No, what are you doing?" Danny hisses, pulling Ethan the other way. "They can't know we're here. You have to tell me what everyone says." Ethan looks at him for a minute and Danny bites his lip, he knows he's pushing things a bit far but Ethan just nods.

"Alright but you owe me." Danny smiles and kisses him, sitting in the booth.

"They're just talking about last night." Ethan tells him and Danny perks up, eyes curious. "They didn't do anything, Derek showed up and hung out with them. Stiles didn't get enough to eat. And he's curious about who hit on him and why Lydia knows about it and he doesn't." Danny groans, texting Lydia that Stiles was going to question her about it as some point in time and looks to Ethan as the waitress goes over to the table. Danny's eyes look down towards the menu, eventually they'll have to order and he'd have to know what he wants to eat. "She's flirting with him and Derek's getting mad but he and Scott have absolutely no idea." Danny looks up at Ethan.

"What?" He asks. Did Ethan just say the waitress was passing up Derek to flirt with Stiles? Ethan raises his brows and his eyes widen slightly.

"The waitress, she's flirting with Stiles but him and Scott are oblivious to it while Derek's just sitting there grumpily." Ethan says again and Danny looks over to see the waitress smile at Stiles before walking away, Scott really seems like he has no clue but Derek's eyebrows are drawn together and he's frowning. Then again, Danny wouldn't flirt with Derek either, he'd probably be a little afraid of flirting with Derek. Stiles stands up and Danny hits the table.

"Where's he going?" Danny hisses to Ethan who rolls his eyes.

"To the bathroom." Ethan says and turns to look at them, watching Stiles leave Derek and Scott across from each other. Stiles eyes the two he just left and looks away with a smile, walking towards the bathroom but stopping when he spots them. He smiles and waves, walking over.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" He asks, smiling at them while Ethan moves over to let the young human sit beside him.

"Breakfast, what are you doing here?" Danny asks back, putting his menu down and smiling back, hoping he looks innocent enough, well, to be honest, at this point he thinks he could walk with a neon sign on him and still not be noticed by Stiles who just nods before jerking his thumb to the table.

"Scott and Derek owe me breakfast for making me sweat all night long." Danny's cheeks turn red and Ethan snorts when the man's heart beat speeds up slightly. "I'm trying to get them to together so I made up some excuse about the bathroom, they woke up holding hands over me it was adorable." Ethan can't help but laugh then, trying to stifle it with his hand. Stiles frowns over at him before grinning. "What?"

"I think you've got the wrong Hale for Scott." Ethan says. "Have you seen the eyes he makes at Cora?" Danny makes a mental note to reward Ethan for saving him from blowing his cover and for keeping Stiles distracted and for listening in on them. Stiles eyes go wide and his lips slowly part until he's gaping at them. He sucks in a breath of air.

"Scott's got the hots for Cora!" He rubs his face, lips coming closer together but not meeting. "Oh my God, how did I miss this." Danny hides his head in his hands as he laughs. "But what about Kira and Allison and Issac and Derek...that's a really weird pentagon before you add in Cora. Scott needs to chose one person. I'm gonna tell him this." Danny nods, lips pursed together in a smile as he lifts his head. Ethan smiles at Danny.

"You'll have to tell us how it goes. Hey, can you not...tell them we're here? We kinda wanted privacy." Ethan says and Danny thinks he really owes the other boy something more now as he smiles at him. Stiles looks between them before looking so apologetic it kind of hurts.

"Awe, man. I'm so sorry. I swear I was never here, they won't know. It was so great to talk to you, I'll totally see you later." He backs from the table before turning completely, the waitress from earlier steadying him and smiling at him when he almost trips over his own two feet. He thanks her and hurries away from the table and Ethan looks at him fondly before facing Danny.

"He's the most innocent, unaware human I know." Ethan says but there's a small smile on his lips that makes Danny think he's saying it with love. Danny just nods, looking over to them when Scott makes Stiles sit next to Derek instead. He goes between them three more times before they leave and Danny notices Stiles wink at them before he leaves, Derek's hand crumbling up the receipt with a number scrawled across it and tossing it in the garbage while Scott snickers from besides Stiles.

* * *

Step Five: The Mall

"The mall?"

"Yes, the mall, do you know how many females go to the mall to look for guys when they don't have money?"

"I'm assuming a lot?"

"A few, enough that he would catch someone's eye. And seriously, you want to take him to a gay club."

"We should just watch him in his natural day to day routine, he's gonna know something is up."

"I'm hanging up and calling him, he'll go shopping with me. I'll call you back with the details."

As it is, Stiles will go to the mall with her. Which isn't that shocking because he's been here before with her but that was when he thought he had a chance, she was taking him to formal then now it's just because she wants to go. He doesn't object and she makes it very clear she's with Aiden and isn't looking for anyone who can't replace Allison and he promises her he can do that – well, except physically unless you really want me too, how hard could it be to get fake boobs for a day. She has to remember to hold him to dressing like a girl...maybe for Halloween, maybe just as bait, maybe she'll find something to blackmail him with. So he shows up on time, all smiles and words, so many words. She has to figure out a way to distract him from talking but it's kind of calming, she likes hearing him talk, especially when she doesn't have to talk back because he just carries out a full conversation with himself.

"So, why did you want to go shopping with me anyway? I mean, I'm no Allison, I will be, it sounded like you really needed it on the phone. I'd ask if everything is okay but I don't think Allison would do that. Well, she might but you wouldn't tell me anyway so it's kind of pointless for me to ask. Unless you want to talk about it?" He looks over to her than as he continues in his drive and turns his attention to the road and smiles.

"There's nothing to talk about. I usually call Allison when it's a boy problem and unless you want to double date with me, you can't exactly fill her shoes." She says, pursing her lips and Stiles nods.

"I would totally double date with you." She raises a brow at him. "Not like with you and then another couple but I'd totally go with you and be that other couple or whatever." She smiles at him before pursing her red lips together and shaking her head. "Right, Allison. I don't talk this much." He says, readjusting himself at the red light before turning. "Or maybe she does? I don't actually know how much she talks, I don't really have bonding time with her the way you, Scott or Issac have. In fact, I think most of our encounters have either been life-threatening or when Scott needed me to be his wing man. We haven't really spent time together, which is weird. We have the same friends."

"Allison doesn't talk this much." She says finally and watches him press his lips together and swallow. "It's kind of nice." She reassures him and Stiles sends her a smile. "I don't think I'd be able to find you a girl to double date with, it's usually guy friends or brothers."

"That works too, if Allison couldn't or Danny couldn't, which they're both in some type of not really relationship I'll never understand but if they couldn't I would. That's what friends do, we wing man it for you, wait 'til you sweep the guy away and then let 'em down easy. I'm not really good at that last part, in fact I'm kind of bad at all of it but hey, it'd be fun to try." She shakes her head again and smiles at him, something about the way he'd ramble and try to be nice was cute. It was almost adorable. "But you don't need me, if you wanted to double date you and Danny could with Ethan and Aiden. Which is kind of weird now that I think about it."

"What's weird? That we're dating twins?" Lydia asks, confusion on her face and he shrugs and does something weird with his head where he's unsure, he's kind of nodding but shaking his head at the same time.

"Well, yeah...no..not exactly, kinda. I mean, you and Danny both surrounded Jackson, he was his best friend, you were his girlfriend and then they come along and they shift into one big guy and you date one and Danny dates the other. If there was a gay Jackson do you think Danny would've dated him?"

"Jackson's not Danny's type."

"Pfft." Stiles scoffs. "Jackson's everyone's type. Even when he's not, he somehow is."

"Is he your type?" She purrs and he can't even be bothered to hide the flush as it takes over his cheeks during their drive. She laughs quietly and can't help but think about it. It'd be kind of hot, Jackson and Stiles. She certainly wouldn't be against it, unless Jackson loved Stiles then she'd be against it.

* * *

By the time they finally get to the mall, Lydia has a new appreciation for Scott and anyone who ever had to be stuck somewhere with Stiles for more than 30 minutes when he was nervous. She didn't even want to see him trying to figure out a plan, unless that's the only time he's quiet. When he's thinking too fast his mouth can't produce the words until after the 'Aha!' moment. She'd have to see him in action because Stiles was pretty smart, he knew stuff, he figures out a lot. She wishes they were privately investigating someone else's life, like Derek's...Derek would be fun to investigate. What did the guy even do all day? And Stiles would be the best help ever. He's probably have a second-to-second schedule of the guys week within a month and no one would understand how he did it. Or when for that matter. She wouldn't be surprised if Stiles did know what Derek did all day.

"You know, I think I have the perfect color for you." The sales assistant says with a smile and Stiles can't help but smiles back. Her name tag says Jolynn but she's already told Stiles to call her Lynn, which makes Lydia roll her eyes as she tries on another pair of shoes. She disappears for a second before coming back with two separate shades of blue and holding the shirts to his face. "Well, what do you think?" Lydia looks to see Jolynn standing in front of Stiles, clearly blocking his view of the full-length mirror in front of him. She blinks at the woman and shakes her head. She'd never understand it.

"I don't know, I can't see them but I kind of like this-" His hand goes towards the left one and Lydia stands, enough. He was going to kill the poor woman if he didn't stop with that face. The innocent, which-one-do-you-like-better, I-just-want-to-please-you face. Enough.

"No." Lydia snaps and they both look to him. "Blue looks ugly on you." She lies and Stiles looks down to his blue shirt, looking back up to her with a small frown. "Now, can you go put these back?" Stiles nods and grabs the box from beside her, walking them back.

"You know, you should treat your boyfriend nicer. One day someone will swoop him and steal him up." Boyfriend? Oh hel-wait, was this lady threatening to steal who she thinks is Lydia's boyfriend. Lydia scowls. "He's a pretty boy, sweet too, a girl could get used to that."

"Listen to me, Jolynn." She spits the name, eyes narrowed. "That boy has liked me since the third grade, you could pop another button off on that top and his eyes still won't focus on anything but me. Understood?" Jolynn scowls at her before walking away with a scoff and a flick of her hair. Lydia sits back down and takes the shoes off.

"Hey, where'd Lynn go? I really wanted to get one of those shirts."Stiles says as he comes back and Lydia sighs, that poor boy. He'd never get a girlfriend or a boyfriend or whatever he wanted because he didn't realize there were people who would hand it all over to him. Oh, maybe that's the attraction. He'd never take anymore than you were willing to give because he didn't know how much you were willing to give, even if he wanted more, he wouldn't take it. Well, she was seeing him in a new light now as well. She sighs.

"We're going to grab some food and then continue shopping, somewhere else." Stiles frowns and grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it away to look down at it. "Blue suits you just fine, Stiles. However, that material was too expensive for how cheap it is." Stiles furrowed his brows and shrugged, just accepted her statement and looked to the shoes.

"But you're buying those right? I really don't want to carry them back." She smiles and him and nods, she could afford a few new pairs of shoes anyway. There was no harm in it. Except the glare she catches Jolynn giving her when she locks arms with Stiles, she glares right back and smiles at the cashier when him and Stiles start talking. She doesn't really pay attention to it and is just glad this guy wasn't trying to get in Stiles' pants. "Alright, what do you want? If you want we can drive to the dinner down the street."

"No, here's fine." She didn't mind eating here and she really wanted some ice cream for after she ate, which Stiles was all too happy to buy for them as they sat and talked about a lot of stuff. It was nice talking to him, he could hold up a conversation better than a lot of other people she knew could. He asks why she knew someone hit on him and who it was and she lies and tells him that was just her coverup and she asked the wrong twin. He looks at her suspiciously before shrugging and going along with it. Of course he would, she shouldn't have thought differently. Stiles believes them because they don't have reasons to lie to him and it's not like it was something where someone was in danger so it's probably not all that important anyway. When they finish there they continue shopping and Lydia realizes she'll have to tell Danny that somehow she ruined any attempt at someone hitting on Stiles by glaring them away and getting closer to Stiles. It wasn't in jealousy though or anything like that, it was just because she was annoyed by the first few attempts.

* * *

Step Six: Gay Club

It's all sorts of wrong to get Ethan in on this, all sorts of worse to try and convince Stiles that Danny and him were having a hard time and Danny needed to go out. This one takes a bit longer, a few days and it's filled with them watching him with a close eye in classes and the hallways, during lacrosse games while he's on the bench and sometimes playing. Aside from the few giggly freshmen and a few people making eyes to him or trying to talk to him nothing major happens. It's all noteworthy though and their notebook gets filled pretty quickly under the page marked 'Other'. There are scribbles on other pages and drips of ink where they would have to pause but it was pretty neat. It was eligible maybe not all that organized anymore.

"Hey, Danny, you alright?" Stiles asks only a few days in, slipping next to him in class, sliding his book onto the lab desk.

"Yeah." He says, knowing eyes were trained on him. He looks over to Stiles, who raises his brows but doesn't push the topic any further. "Well, sort of. Ethan and I are...fighting." Stiles purses his lips. "With my ex Jackson used to take me out but he's in Paris."

"I'll take you out if it'll cheer you up, plus, Ethan would totally see what he's missing." For a second Danny thinks Stiles is offering to take him on an actual date to make Ethan jealous but he soon realizes Stiles doesn't see him as anything more than a really good friend and was willing to take him anywhere he wanted. "That way, you're not alone and I'm not worried about you. What do you say about Friday night, or Thursday if you really want." It was Wednesday so Stiles was willing to go out right now, which was faster than they thought it was going to go but somehow Danny's a little happy with that. Stiles is really proving himself to this pack, he doesn't see it as just the werewolves or just the people on his side in everything. The entire group was his pack no matter what and he'd do everything for all of them. Danny never realized how amazing Stiles was until he thought this over and he knew he'd have to tell Stiles to get dressed up to go out.

So he does. It's Friday when Danny shows up at Stiles' house, expecting at least one wardrobe change but when Stiles opens the door he sees the shock on Stiles' face for a split second before his eyes are scanning Stiles' body, ready to make adjustments. His eyes trail up the tight dark navy jeans, which might almost pass for black in the lighting at the club to the tight red shirt which is just loose enough to make him seem like he wears this type of clothing everyday. He's never realized how good Stiles looked before then.

"What uh...what're you all dressed up for?" Danny asks and Stiles frowns looking down. "No, you look good, it just looks like you're trying to pick people up." Stiles smirks and gives a shrug.

"Nah, just wanted to look good. Thanks. Do you wanna just head out now?" Stiles asks and Danny nods, leading the younger man to his car. Danny has to remind himself not to drink in case Stiles does and gets picked up by some pervert and taken to that guys house. The pack would kill him if he let Stiles get hurt or worse. Stiles tells him about the friends he made here the time Jackson was the Kanima and then says they're all on look-out to make sure Danny doesn't go home with anyone. When Danny looks offended Stiles says it's a precaution because he doesn't need to go home with some stranger. Danny just rolls his eyes and accepts it, wondering if that meant Stiles was going to try and take him home. If he still wasn't dedicated to Ethan he wouldn't even think about allowing Stiles to take him home. By the time they get there, Stiles is rocking on his heels in line and beaming at Danny. Danny thinks Stiles is more excited than he is but that just makes Danny excited, and he frequented this place enough that it shouldn't excite him.

Stiles introduces him to two of his friends and they both get drinks from one of his friend's boyfriend. Said boyfriend then took Stiles to dance with him, which Danny was shocked to see the kid dance with the guy like they had done it before. Stiles' friend told him they had, she then tilted her head and asked if they seemed a little too close. Danny had confirmed that he thought the guy was making a move but that he didn't think Stiles was aware of it. If his notebook didn't have enough proof, three minutes of conversation made Danny realize either Stiles knows he's hot and is waiting for the right person or even has possibly lied about being a virgin with the way those hips are moving or Stiles really needs a teacher to tell him the signs of obvious flirting. At some point during the night when he goes and dances he loses Stiles. Which is the worst feeling ever because he saw some of the eyes the men had on the kid in here and he didn't like them. And on top of that, the pack was gonna murder him. They weren't even going to hesitate, they would just murder him. He finds him later sandwiched in between two attractive men and Danny growls when one of them gives Stiles his drink. That's it, they were leaving.

"Stiles!" Danny calls over the music, grabbing Stiles hand as the boy brings the drink to his lips. Brown eyes meet his and light up.

"DANNY!" Stiles cheers drunkenly and the two guys grin at him but don't leave Stiles' side. "This is..." He points the bigger guy behind him with black hair. Stiles narrows his eyes at the man who laughs and goes to respond. "My friend and his friend." He gestures to the man in front of him and Danny just looks at them and smiles.

"Stiles, we have to go." Stiles eyes go wide as he looks to Danny, stumbling from between the men to get closer to him.

"Why? Did Erica or someone call? They shouldn't, it's Friday." Stiles yells at him, concern on his features, even though Danny knew he wasn't sober enough just from the slurred language.

"Everyone's fine, it's just getting late." Stiles tries to plead with him to stay a little longer but Danny just drags him out when he sees 'My friend' coming back over. If Stiles wants to get laid he was doing it on his own time, preferably when he was sober enough to remember it in the morning and give complete consent the moment before. "Stiles how often do you go there?" Danny asks once Stiles is buckled in and he's seated in the driver's side.

"Every other week I see the girls and Tony." Stiles confirms. "Yep because we have pack nights every so often and then I usually have to stay home in case Erica, Boyd or Issac show up. Ethan and Aiden haven't started showing up because they got you and Lydia. Derek doesn't show up cause he's all grumpy and nothing ever bothers him." Danny's phone rings when they're in the drive-through, narrowly missing a deputy Stiles drunkenly waved at on the ride there. He wanted to ask if Stiles always got drunk like this when he went out but something told him that the young man wouldn't dare.

"Hello?" Lydia's voice greets him, asking him how it's going. "We left, Stiles is wasted." He tells her.

"I'm not wasted!"Stiles shouts, defending himself. "I am simply drunk but sober enough to have called Derek for a ride." That peeked Danny's interest.

"Derek picks you up when you're drunk." Stiles narrows his eyes in thought and purses his lips.

"I don't get drunk much but the last time he did but he threatened to tell my dad the entire ride and Scott, he said he'd tell Scott I was illegally drinking." Stiles giggles and Danny knows Lydia's writing it all down as Stiles speaks a tad too loud for his liking. "Not like you, you're nice and you're quiet-Hi, Shelly!"

"Evening Stiles." The lady at the drive-through greets before telling him it's be $10.47. Stiles beams and leans over to get closer, Danny placing the phone on his shoulder as he dug for an extra dollar.

"You look amazing tonight Shelly." Stiles tells her with a smile, practically in Danny's lap at this point. The woman blushes and calls for Rick. "Bye Shelly, Hi Rick." He greets the guy who smiles at him and accepts the cash from Danny. "You look wonderful tonight Rick." Stiles is a compliment-everyone drunk, good to know. That's probably why those men were all making advances. "Danny have you met Rick? He works here on Friday's, Tuesday's and Sunday afternoons but he works a town over in a sex shop on the other days and Sunday night." Stiles snickers and Rick flushes with a groan. "Sunday night because he's religious and goes to church at eight and doesn't want to go straight there after." Stiles laughs like it's the funniest joke in the world and Danny apologizes to Rick but can hear Lydia laughing in his ear. He doesn't know who to scold. Stiles for embarrassing the poor worker or Lydia for making him hold back a laugh at the way she cackles at Stiles' words.

"Stiles, sit down." Stiles lets Danny manhandle him into the passenger seat and buckle him back up. "Thank you." Danny says as he accepts the bag, handing fries over to Stiles who happily grabs them, munching on them.

"Bye Rick, Bye Shelly!" Danny winces when Stiles yells it as they peel out of the lot, heading towards Stiles' house.

* * *

Step Seven: Stiles' house During a Sleepove In Which Plans for Another Step is Made as Just Watching Stiles' Empty House Next Week (which was not listed because that's Derek creepy not private investigator stuff. Except, you know, it kind of is. If you were investigating a politician sleaze from the attic across the street with a camera angled at their bedroom.)

They didn't really think about it, even with all the talk of the beta's showing up at Stiles' and the thing between Stiles, Scott and Derek. Lydia and Danny had decided that it wasn't that they were sleeping together because Stiles was trying to set Scott and Derek up but rather that they probably wanted to. They at least cared about each other, when Scott had gotten bit it was just the three of them for a while. Scott relying on Derek and Stiles, Derek relying on Scott and Stiles. That's just how it was, everyone had enough pieces of the story in order to get the full picture of Derek need Scott to get a bullet and asking Stiles to cut his arm off, of Scott needing Derek to teach him about werewolves and Stiles to help him because they hadn't really trusted Derek enough, of Stiles holding Derek up in a pool for a few minutes(they were shaky on the exact time but there's no way it was more than a few minutes because this was Stiles holding up Derek) before Scott had to come and rescue them from drowning. The three of them needed each other and that was something you couldn't break no matter how many people you put in between them.

"C'mon Stiles." Danny mumbles as Stiles buckles himself up for the third time in the past few minutes. "We gotta get you in the house."

"You get in the house." Stiles mumbles childishly back. It was two stupid fries! Two! It's not like Danny grabbed the entire box and chucked them out the window he dropped two. Two!

"I'm sorry, Stiles." Stiles glares at him. "You're drunk you can't drive there and get two fries. I'll...call Derek and you're father and Scott!" Stiles looks at him hurt and shocked before slumping defeated and exiting the car.

"Derek's gonna kill you." Danny jumps at the voice while Stiles tumbles to it, wrapping his arms around Erica.

"Hi Erica! You look stunning tonight." Stiles tells her and smiles at Danny who gapes at them.

"How did you even get in here?" Danny asks and Erica just smiles.

"Did you get Stiles yet!?" He hears Boyd yell and Stiles cheers.

"Hi Boyd! You look sexy tonight!" Stiles says as he jogs up the stairs, he gasps and turns. "I'm gonna call Scott, we'll have a pack sleepover!" Ignoring the three's objections Stiles whips out his phone and tells Scott that he's inviting the pack so invite Cora and Allison and bring Issac. He then tells Derek he has to come, even admitting he was drunk to lure the older man. Texts the twins and Lydia and Kira. Which, when Danny looks at the texts later that night, he wonders if Stiles really was drunk with the smart ways he convinced people into coming over for a sleepover. Danny doesn't even have the chance to leave before Issac's running through the door and grabbing Stiles and Danny.

"You invited Lydia and Allison!" Issac hisses

"Hi Issac! You look delicious tonight!" And before Danny knows it Stiles is passed out on a grumpy looking Derek, Lydia's trying to convince someone to wake him up so they can play games like Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare to which Derek tells her to grow up. Scott's sitting by his friend and making eyes at Allison, Kira, Cora and Issac. Lydia's texting him that they need to find a way to spy on Stiles in his house alone without seeing anything they don't want to see and not looking like creepy people outside of the Sheriff's house. Ethan's sitting next to him, texting Lydia his own plan while Aiden and Cora are fighting. Danny isn't too sure he wants Stiles to wake up even if they'd manage to get at least one of these couples together.

* * *

AN:Hi reader! Well, now, don't you look absolutely stunning tonight! Well you always look exceptionally stunning! ;)

Alright, so it is 2:45am, I haven't slept yet, I don't drink caffeine and I'm going out of my mind. I'm not sure if I'm gonna end it here but I do know what I'd like to do with it, though I have no end-game couple so if you want endgame this probably isn't it. I'm only posting it like this because it's very late and I'm very tired. So there will probably be a shorter chapter. What even is this story? I'm so sorry.

If I do another chapter should I show them playing Spin the Bottle/Truth or Dare? I haven't written those games so I'm not sure how great it'd be but I'd probably do it me know what you thought. I'm going to take a nap, or fail and write. Either way I'm out for the night.


End file.
